


After a close call

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: "After", A lick of plot, Blow Jobs, M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl + quickie = quickyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a close call

It was way too close for Daryl's tastes. The walker got too damn close to his sheriff, before the hunter killed it. And now, just a few moments after, Daryl was livid. He growled, looking down. Their leader was currently on his knees, the hunter's thick cock wedged deep inside his mouth, sucking on it like a man possessed.  
“If ya ever pull a stunt like this again...” Daryl hissed, fisting both hands into Rick's hair and forcing him to take him deeper in. His hips bucked when he felt the other man swallow down around him, eyes sparkling mischievously.


End file.
